


Art - Patchface and Melisandre

by tell_some_storm



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Art, Creepy Fluff, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Illustrations, Jester - Freeform, Secret Identity, Witchcraft, Witches, greyscale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_some_storm/pseuds/tell_some_storm
Summary: Why does lady Melisandre keep seeing Patchface in her flames? Who sets Shireen's hidden 'gift' into action? Who'd know ow ow
Kudos: 7





	Art - Patchface and Melisandre

**Author's Note:**

> Such a precious unlikely alliance❤️💚 [or not alliance AT ALL]

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/I8LWNrS.jpg)


End file.
